fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nic
"Sup thots." -Nic Description Nic Deluxe is the leader and founder of the Fuckbois, a mercenary team dedicated to fighting evil. He is the most rational of the group, caring for the well-being of others and leading the group out of tough situations. As a world adventurer with many feats under his belt, Nic is considered by many to be the most skilled fighter in the world. Origin Nic Deluxe was not "born" under conventional circumstances. He simply came into existence in the year 306 AE, at the age of nine, without any memory of his life before. In actuality, Nic is the merged form of Darkos, a sadistic child of the god of darkness Yan, and a young druid woman named Nikki, who gave her life to stop Darkos' rage. After the events of Darkos' attack and Nic's "birth", Nic was raised for a few years by the druids, with Thancreed acting as his father figure and Mordred introducing herself as his aunt. Due to unknown circumstances, Nic begins journeying off into the world with his Cobolion-ally, Cobo, under the instructions of Mordred, at the age of 13. It is also around this time that Thancreed disappeared from his life. In the year 310 AE, Nic began recruiting allies by showing off his skills in combat, despite seemingly lacking real power. In his journey to Greece, Nic recruited the talented chef and sharpshooter Roro. In Japan, Nic competed in and became the first champion of The Arena, gaining the respect of Tsurugi Kyosuke. At a later time, Nic met Wibby through unknown circumstances. With this group, Nic formed the first rendition of the Fuckbois mercenary group. Nic used his arena earnings to pay the rent for the Tokyo Apartment, a penthouse that the Fuckbois used for their first headquarters. A few months later, Nic would encounter X, a runaway water ninja, and offer him a place among the Fuckbois. Soon after, during a run-in with the Yiga Clan, Tsurugi would betray the Fuckbois. In the aftermath of this conflict, Roro and Wibby separated, each having their own objectives and goals, officially ending the first era of the Fuckbois. After pressure from world governments, criminal organizations, and rival mercenary groups weighed on the three remaining Fuckbois, they decided to go underground at a small high school in the US. It was shortly after, that Nic and Cobo encountered a lone knight, Bigsby, while pursuing the international criminal Lucky Wall. Due to the knight's experience, Bigsby was quickly recruited into the Fuckbois, becoming fast-friends with Nic. Shortly thereafter, the talented ninja Smokey found Nic and the Fuckbois, due to the spiritual compatibility between the two. And thus, the latest generation of the Fuckbois was formed. In the year 316 AE, an 18 year old Nic would discover that other versions of himself from different timelines, such as the evil Nega, exist. Each of these iterations uses the same fight zone as Nic himself. Because Nic seemingly lacks any true special abilities, he has wandered the world gaining experience and knowledge, as well as collecting artifacts, in order to increase his fighting ability and to close the power gap between himself and the other fuckbois. Despite what he lacks in raw power, the other fuckbois still regard Nic as unquestionably the most talented fighter in the world, even though Nic himself often doubts his own abilities. Skills *'Leadership'- Nic portrays leadership skills, and unifies the group *'Magical Knowledge-' Nic, raised by the druids, has a genius-level intellect involving magical constructs and lore. *'Persuasion'- Nic is incredibly persuasive, and is able to convince potential allies to trust him *'Combat'- He is proficient in combat, due to his regular training with the other fuckbois and his background as a druid and arena competitor. Powers/Abilities *'Insight (Special)'- Being partially clairvoyant, Nic has the ability to gain insight into possible outcomes based on the choices he and others make. His precognition is further strengthened by his hound's eye ability. *[[Sigils|'Sigils']]' (Item/Special)'- As a druid, Nic is able to use sigils. As Nic has no set discipline, this ability is useless on its own. However, as Nic wields the Sigil Conduit, he is capable of channeling energy from nearby life forms through any one of the sigils, make his abilities potentially limitless. *'Fuse (Shared)-' Although Nic's Saeten Level rarely exceeds 10, it has been known to happen, such as under the effect of Dr. Ludvig's Saeten enhancement machine. Because of this, he is rarely able to fuse with others of a comparable Saeten level. His known fusions are: ** Octo (State)- 'Nic's fusion with X, this being has the hydrokinetic powers of X and the power focusing abilities of Nic. As a result, this being has controlled water abilities. ***'Octopus Form (Attack/Defense)-''' A circle of water whips surrounding Octo that can defend from all sides and swiftly retaliate against multiple opponents. ** Unknown fusion with Smokey ** Unknown fusion with Bigsby In addition, Nic also fused with Nega to create Sin, a god-like entity with special powers. While this is still considered an ability, Sin has his own personality, motives and autonomy. *'Hounds Eye (Evade/Special)-' Achieving full clairvoyance, Nic can see up to 6 seconds in the future and plan accordingly. Overuse puts strain on his eyes and causes them to bleed. *'''Knight's Bulwark (Defense/Guard Sigil)- A Bigsbian technique, Nic can harden his outside body to minimize external damage.The ability can also reduce the strain of Hounds Eye on his eyes. *'Bigsby Torpedo (Attack/Movement/Displacement Sigil)-' A Bigsbian technique, Nic can perform a powerful forward thrust that damages and incapacitates enemies. *'Magma Form (State/Transmutation Sigil)-' When exposed to high amounts of thermal energy, such as a volcanic lake, Nic can take on the magma form, granting him enhanced durability, fire resistance and several other unique abilities. **'Pyro Strike (Attack)-' A powerful fiery punch ** Grey Beam (Attack)-''' An extremely powerful beam of energy. The grey beam is more powerful than the null beam. Items * 'Sigil Conduit (Card)-' A legendary card artifact that can activate any of the seven sigils at will * 'Sorcerer's Robe (Armor)- '''A cyber suit that enhances Nic's speed and agility and provides protection. Nic currently wields the suit of Oliver Saevtheewoerld. * '''Scouter (Eyewear)-' An eye piece that gives information including Saeten Levels and SICAW Stats. * 'Utility Watch (Wrist Watch)-' A communication and utility device * '''Spiked Collar (Neck-wear)- A collar with some connection to Thancreed. The collar was destroyed in a fight with Oliver Saavtheewoerld. Trivia * While Nic's eyes are generally black, they have been known to change to blue (using Knight's Bulwark), yellow (in Magma Form), and purple. When using Hound's Eye, Nic's eye shines brightly. * Nic, along with Bigsby and Smokey, traveled through time and is thus a witness to or responsible for several significant historical moments. These include experiencing the Big Bang, the Jurassic Era, and the Last Ice Age, construction of Stone Henge (for which he is directly responsible), immortalization in Egyptian hieroglyphics, participating in the Mesoamerican Ballgame, witnessing the Battle of Thermopylae and several gladiatorial fights, witnessing the birth of Jesus (Nic, along with Bigsby and Smokey, are assumed to be the three wise men), witnessing the signing of the Magna Carta, meddling with Leonardo Da Vinci as he paints the Mona Lisa, crossing the Delaware River with George Washington, witnessing a beheading by guillotine during the French Revolution, getting lost on the Lewis and Clark Expedition, witnessing the Titanic disaster, and participating in the 1969 moon landing. * While these are non-canon parodies, Nic takes on the likeness or identity of several characters in various shorts. These include Nic Jarvis (Friday the 13th parody), the Nic Who Stole Christmas (Grinch parody), Fred (Nic dressed up as Ken from Thunderbolt Fantasy on his way to the Anime Convention in the Cobo-doo series), Irish barbarian Nic (The Tale of St. Patrick), Nic Byers (Stranger Things Parody), The Phantom (Fuckboiween: Ancient Legends short), as well as several others. * Nic has an additional ability known as the "Enough is Enough" henshin. When using this ability, Nic becomes an ace shot with a gun. The only known instance of him using this ability is in the non-canon Fuckboi Stranger Things short. * Nic was declared Mr. Goldy Boy 2018 for collecting the most gold coins during the Mickboi Festival. * In the non-canon Harry Potter and the Fuckbois of Azkaban short, Nic is sorted into Gryffindor house. Category:Heroes Category:Militia Class